The administration of two doses of the beta agonist Proventil in a placebo controlled trial is aimed at determining if muscle mass and strength will be increased in patients with facioscapulohumeral dystrophy (FSHD). This is an extension of ongoing collaborative clinical and genetic studies of FSHD being conducted at Ohio State University.